How Hermione Met Fred
by Kvazq598
Summary: Hermione was lost on her first trip to Platform 9 3/4, that is until Fred helps her. Note: AU, Fred is very much alive! Extreme fluff, but nice to read.


**Hello! So this is just a very sugary fluffy one-shot in my opinion. I warn you it may rot a few teeth. Also, I wanted to start a collection of one-shots so if you have a prompt or idea or just anything you want me to write put it in a review of PM me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione looked behind her and saw her parents waving goodbye. The woman in front of her, Hermione believed her name was Professor McGonagall, was guiding her to an empty alleyway. It had to do something with appearation or aproration, something along those lines. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She used to be an ordinary girl or she was before she lost her temper at school.

Two months before Hermione was reading _Peter Pan_ when Elizabeth Watson ripped the book out of her hands. She started to taunt Hermione on she always read and then started to mock Hermione about her bushy brown hair and teeth. Some of the other kids joined and Hermione's temper was boiling over. She wished Elizabeth would stop.

"Hermione you're such a..." Hermione looked up and noticed Elizabeth grabbing her throat. No words were coming out. Elizabeth was sent home, the nurse giving the diagnosis of a sore throat.

When Hermione went home, she couldn't shake the feeling that Elizabeth didn't lose her voice because of a sore throat. She didn't cough, sneeze, or complain. No Hermione had a feeling something was off. A week later Professor McGonagall arrived and told Hermione and her family that she was a witch from a magical school called Hogwarts. No one in the Granger family really believed the McGonagall at least they didn't until she pulled out her wand and the tray Hermione's mother was carrying started carrying itself.

"Ms. Granger! Are you listening to me?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up to see McGonagall looking at her impatiently. Hermione's cheeks redden from embarrassment, she wasn't one for getting into trouble.

"Sorry Professor. What were you saying?" McGonagall's gaze softened slightly, " When I count to three, you need to close your eyes and hold your breath. We are going to apparate."

Hermione nodded, trying to understand what the older woman was saying. "Okay one, two, three." Hermione felt a weird sensation, like her body was being forced through a straw. It was over quickly and Hermione opened her eyes once she felt solid ground under her feet. She felt dizzy and slightly nauseated. " I must leave now, but I have arranged a family to meet you at the platform. Goodbye Ms. Granger." McGonagall waved her wand and enlarged Hermione's suitcases before disappearing from Hermione's sight.

Hermione grabbed her things and loaded them into a cart. She walked around looking for the sign that was mentioned in her letter. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going and her cart crashed into another persons. Contents fell to the floor along with Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't looking here I was going." Hermione muttered while picking up her things. "S'okay, I'm not terribly injured so I'll let this one slide." Hermione looked up to see the boy smiling at his joke and couldn't help but smile back.

He looked about a year or to older than her, but he still held the child-like aura around him. He bent over and offered her his hand to which she gladly accepted. His hand engulfed hers and he pulled her up. " Hello I'm Fred, Fred Weasley." Hermione smiled shyly, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Fred grinned back and his brown eyes shined brightly. He picked up the rest of Hermione's things including her Hogwarts letter. He put her things back on the cart.

"Here you go." Fred handed her the paper, but then noticed the Hogwarts cress. "Oh! you're going to Hogwarts? So you're not a," he looked around cautiously before continuing, " muggle." Hermione nodded, "And apparently neither are you." Fred smiled, "Nope I'm a third year at Hogwarts. Oh and by the way platform 9 and 3/4 is in the other direction." Hermione blushed, "Oh right." Fred grabbed his cart and turned to Hermione, "Come on I'll show you the way."

Hermione didn't know whether to follow the boy she had just meet but she also didn't want to miss the train. Hermione followed Fred weaving through the crowds of people. They stopped at a metal structure between platform 9 and platform 10. Hermione looked around, she was a bit confused. Fred watched her looking around for the right platform with amusement. "Fred where's the platform?" she asked after giving up on looking for any sort of sign.

Fred pointed to the metal. Now Hermione was really confused. "Hermione you've got to remember we're wizards." Fred said, whispering the last part. "Watch me and don't freak out." Fred grabbed his cart and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear Fred pushed his cart with speed and to Hermione's amazement he disappeared!

Hermione took a shaky breathe, she remembered that Fred told her not to freak and she wasn't going to. She tighten her grip on the cart and pushed through the barrier, closing her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes and took in the site before her. She marveled at the red and black train that had _Hogwarts Express_ written on it. Hermione looked around taking in everyone chattering around about the upcoming school year, saying hellos and goodbyes, and boarding the train.

"I knew you could do it." Hermione turned and spotted Fred leaning against his cart smiling down at her, this made Hermione notice to his height even more. Hermione giggled which was so unlike her, but Fred seemed to bring it out of Hermione along with the laughs and genuine smiles. "Thank you Fred." She went and gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Another thing Hermione never did to anyone unless they were family.

The tip of Fred's ears turned red, a Weasley trait and Hermione turned red from her sudden action. Fred cleared his throat,"Ugh no problem Hermione." She looked around once more, "Fred did you come here alone?" Fred shook his head, "No I came with my family. I just seemed to have lost them at the moment." Hermione nodded and was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

She turned around and discovered a boy around her age shyly looking at her and behind him was a woman who seemed to be his grandmother. "Hi, are you Hermione Granger?" The older lady asked. Hermione nodded. "Hi, I'm Ms. Longbottom. We were suppose to meet you here."

Hermione eyes widen at the realization that she had forgotten about meeting a wizard family. "Oh right. Ugh hi." Neville noticed Fred staring at him with a piercing stare and felt a little uneasy about his gaze. "Um, I'll be over there, see you on the train." Neville quickly walked away from the two with his grandmother right behind him. She could hear her yelling something to Neville, but couldn't quite make it out.

Her attention reverted back to Fred who was pretending to look at something else avoiding Hermione's amusing gaze. She saw everything and couldn't help but chuckle at Fred's behavior. "I guess I should go. It was nice meeting you Fred." He nodded, "You too. I hope to see you around Hermione." She nodded and smiled at Fred. "I hope so too. See you on the train." She gave him a quick hug which Fred returned whole heartedly. Hermione grabbed her stuff and headed in the direction Neville went off to.

"Fred there you are! Mum's being looking for you. She wants to say goodbye before we board." Fred turned around once he heard his twin. "What? Oh sorry George. I just met a first year along the way. Just helping them along." George looked at his brother, he was trying to act normal , but failing miserably. He smirked, "Someone? Who's the bird Gred?" Fred smiled, "Someone I hope to see again." George laughed, "You're smitten! Oh, can't wait to tell Lee about this." George ran to find their friend with Fred behind his tail, "Come back here George!"

* * *

"Mummy, what happened next?" Rose stared up at Hermione with her big brown eyes. She always used them against her father when she wanted something. The four year-old had her father and uncles wrapped around her little finger. Hermione laughed and kissed her head "Then they lived happily ever after. The end, now Rose it's time for bed."

Rose yawned, "Night mummy." Hermione closed the door quietly behind her and headed for the den. She took out one of her favorite books and engrossed herself in the pages. Twenty pages in Hermione heard the door open and close. "Hello love, what are you doing up?" Hermione turned to Fred, "Rose wanted me to tell her a story. One about a boy, a girl, and a train station."

Fred smiled and sat next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "You know I do rather like that story. Makes me sound heroic, helping a damsel in distress." Hermione laughed and smacked Fred with her book. He pretend to look hurt, "You've wounded me Granger! How can I go on?" Fred yelled dramatically before flopping onto the couch. Hermione smirked, "I thought it was Weasley now." It was Fred's turn to smirk, "You are quite right _Mrs. Weasley. _I never get tired of that you know."

Hermione walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Me either," she replied before closed the space between them.

* * *

**The end! I don't even know where this came from, but here it is. Again if you have any ideas for me to write just send me a message. Until next time! **


End file.
